


Southernmost Fantasy III

by Keyschick92



Series: Southernmost Fantasy [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92





	Southernmost Fantasy III

The phone rang at the same time Tommy exited the bathroom with a cloud of steam. Adam turned over, not knowing where the phone was for a minute, or even where he was.

"Yeah, he's here, just a minute. It's Monte. What time is it?"

"It's noon."

"You said....."

"Shit! What are we gonna do, Monte? That's only 5 hours from now and you know everyone's already booked up this week. Geez, I don't know. It's kind of short notice. Let me ask him."

"Adam. Adam, you awake?"

Adam mumbled something unintelligible.

"Sit up, I have to ask you a favor. C'mon, now. It's important."

Adam sat up and rubbed his eyes then moved over to where Tommy was sitting on the side of the bed. "Anything."

"Monte said think before you answer. Are you listening to me?"

"I'm listening."

Mark's wife went into labor an hour ago and Monte can't find another singer on such short notice. It's only 5 songs, Babe, think you can help us out?"

"I don't know. What would I sing? What do we both know? I wouldn't want to blow it. Where's your gig?"

"Monte, he's not even awake. Give me five minutes and I'll call you back. I know, I know. No, we didn't have anything set in stone." And Tommy looked down at Adam with a grin. "Just some tentative things. Let me call you right back."

"Adam. We're really stuck. You can do this, babe. You'll be great. Monte sings one set, Mark the other. We'll just have you take over Mark's time. We know we can do CRYIN' and COVER OF THE ROLLING STONE, we've already done them. And how about CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE? That was great the other night. We can't do 2 Elvis, though, so we'll have to come up with something else. Whataya say? "

Adam was up pacing the room. "When would we rehearse? Are you sure there isn't anyone else?"

"We'll go right now and rehearse. The gig's not until 5pm, it's a private party at the San Carlos Institute, some big charity thing. We'll just be background music to them, nothing to be stressed about." Tommy put his arms around Adam's waist and buried his head in his chest. We can come right ;back here after if you want. If you want to go out and party, we can do that, too. Please?" He whispered as he reached up to Adam's lips. For me?"

Adam chuckled. "Not fair. Nuzzling should be illegal when we're discussing business."

"Then you'll do it?"

"And how will you pay me back if I do?"

"So we're not talking money here?"

"You know damn well we're not. Is there some universal conspiracy to keep me from getting laid?"

"How about if I give you an IOU to be redeemed within the next 48 hours?"

"Forty-eight hours?! No, I don't think so. Fifteen hours tops. This is your only gig tonight right? How long is it?"

"About 4 hours."

"So if we start the time at 5pm, you have until 5am to make good on your IOU. That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

Tommy laughed and pecked Adam on the cheek, "I'll take it. Now go hop in the shower and I'll call Monte. We also have to see what you have to wear. You drive a hard bargain, Lambert."

"I work for an attorney, fool. You forgot that, didn't you? Tell Monte we'll be there in an hour. I'm starving. Maybe you can call room service and tell them to hurry it up. I'd kill for a cup of coffee right now, but this machine stuff is horrible."

 

Ninety minutes later the band was all gathered around trying to come up with one more song that both they and Adam were comfortable with. "Got it! Do you play any Stones? How about SATISFACTION."

"Love it!" Monte clapped his hands. "That's it! We're good to go. We still have 2 hours to rehearse then an hour to get there, set up, do sound check. We'll be fine. Adam, I can't tell you how much we appreciate this. We'll have a blast. Everything is pretty laid back here in Key West, it's not like people are gunning for you hoping you make a mistake. Hell, most of them wouldn't know one if they heard it."

 

Tommy was beaming as Adam finished his first song and the audience went wild. There were about 400 bigwigs in suits and fancy dresses crammed into the upstairs ballroom at the beautiful, historic San Carlos Institute. Dinner wasn't until nine and the booze had been flowing since 4pm when the business meetings had ended, but these were not the sloppy drunks of the bars, but the more sophisticated drunks of the rich and famous. Adam seemed in his element, making small talk, responding to cat calls about his Elvis good looks and the touch of eye liner he had applied before they left the room. There wasn't time to stop for Sutan to do a professional job, but it looked great, just enough to make Adam stand out in the crowd, not that he wouldn't have anyway, Tommy thought. Luckily when Adam had gone shopping with Brad they had come away with some stylish, tight fitting jeans and some really hot Queen and Bowie T shirts. The one he had on now was covered with studs and glitter, grays and black that emphasized his hair and made the blue of his eyes the only color in a sea of dark.

After the third song, Monte shouted into his microphone, "Let's hear it for Adam Lambert!" Adam just grinned and managed to keep the blush to a minimum before he launched into SATISFACTION. Adam stalked the stage, reaching unbelievable high notes then plunging his voice to the lower register. He was having the time of his life. As he strode back to his left, he saw 3 huge men stopping four feet from the stage and staring up at him. One leaned over to the other, said something, pulled out his cell phone camera and snapped a picture. In that instant Adam realized who they were and as he continued to sing, went down on his knees in front of them, looking like a choreographed move, and away from the microphone, shouted, "Don't send that. We have to talk." He got an affirmative nod and went on with the song. All he could think of was making it through one more song. The audience didn't notice any change in his demeanor, but Tommy and Monte did and looked at him with questioning eyes when he turned around. He shook his head indicating it was no big deal and turned back for the final notes of the last song.

Adam got a huge ovation from the crowd, including the 3 men who were clapping and shouting louder than anyone. As soon as he put the mic back on the stand, Adam hopped off the stage in front of the men.  
"Hank, Craig, what are you doing here?" How do you guys even know one another?"

"I can't believe that's really you, Adam. You're an incredible singer, you do know that, don't you? Shit, we were blown away before we realized it was you. Normally we don't even pay attention, so that's a compliment. Yeah, you'd make old Nikki Sixx proud! Oh, I'm sorry for being rude, this is Ben."

" Thanks, guys. I've always sung a little, but not as me! Hey Ben, nice to meet you."

"I tried to call you at the office the other day and one of the girls said you were on vacation in NYC for a week. Change of plans?"

Adam relaxed and looked them right in the eye, "How about if I don't bullshit you and just tell you the truth, would that work?"

All three laughed and shook their heads.

Just then Tommy walked up, more to make sure Adam was okay than anything, but also to stake his claim. He wasn't sure who these neanderthals were, but they had scared the hell out of Adam for a minute or two.  
Adam took a deep breath and put his arm around Tommy, looking Hank in the eye.

"This is Tommy, our bassist, and, and," then he smiled, "And a very good friend of mine. Tommy, Hank, Craig, and Ben. Hank and Craig are business associates of my dad's. They were just admiring my new look."

Tommy smiled and shook hands with each man then looked up at Adam. "I'm going to get a beer, can I get you anything? You okay?"

Adam grinned, "No to the drink, yes everything's great. I just need to talk to them for a few minutes. I'll be here when Monte's set is over."

"Is he a 'special' friend, Hank asked.

Adam looked for some sign of animosity, but there was none. "Yeah, he is."

Hank laughed, "John Clement is going to be so pissed. Do you know who he is?"

"Of course, I talk to him all the time."

"He's been eyeing you for a year now, told us he thought you were gay but didn't want to approach you. He's gonna be so furious he missed his chance. Tommy 's a cute guy, John...... not so much."

Adam blushed but they all laughed. "Okay, so here's the thing," Adam started. "My dad not only doesn't know I'm here, he doesn't know I'm gay. And, it's a big 'and,' some guys here who made my costume also died my hair, I'm Elvis, can't you tell, so my dad doesn't know about that either."

"Your dad's kind of a control freak, you know? That's why he's so good at his job. How do you think he's going to take any and all of this news?"

"Fuck man, sorry, I just started saying that since I got here, but fuck, he doesn't have any choice but to accept it. He can fire my ass but I'm still his son so he'll have to deal with it!"

"Oh, I can pretty much guarantee he won't fire you. Most of us prefer dealing with you and letting you deal with your dad. We'll tell him if you go, we go."

Adam laughed. "Well, that's a little extreme, but I appreciate the moral support. Now you see why I didn't want you to text that picture. I'm here for a few more days, until Tuesday, though he thinks it's until Monday, and when I get home, he and I will have a long, long, LONG talk. So, are we good?"

Hank and Craig nodded their heads and smirked. Call us when it's done. I want all the gory details of Eber's reaction to the black hair. I don't think the gay thing will be a problem, but man, you got something going on with that hair and that eyeliner that will about put him over the edge. Video at 5 !!!!"

"Thanks, guys. Enjoy the rest of your party. Monte's great. Oh, and my dad wanted me to hook up with some clients in NYC, little PR, so maybe meeting up with you here will get me back in his good graces. Ha!"

Adam looked for Tommy then realized he was already up on stage about ready to start. He winked then motioned that he was going to the bar to get a drink. Tommy nodded then watched all the looks, pats on the back, and compliments Adam was getting on his way. There was a little flutter in his stomach, a little insecurity that Adam was out of his league, but when Adam turned back around as if he could feel Tommy's eyes on him, the smile that crept from his lips to his eyes calmed Tommy's fears. Adam really did love him, he saw it all over his face. Even if it was just because all this was new to him, the love was still there. They were going to have to talk, to sort things out, but right now, all was good.


End file.
